Lingering Resentment
by Tabuu99
Summary: Sitting around and doing nothing can get to anyone and make them go insane...if they had a body. One "person" in particular decided to do something instead of waiting.


Me: My first story That doesn't feature Yami as a main character.

Crowd: *gasp*

Me: I know I know, shocker. I have a few other planed including KH and Fire Emblem so stay tuned. Also Lingering Will will use almost all commands Terra can learn in Birth by Sleep. Will be taking a few liberties.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respective owner and is completely fictional.

 _Cinder's POV_

"Yes. Yes!" I thought. We manage to weaken the Fell Maiden and now, Mercury and Emerald restrained her.

I put on the special glove given to me by Salem and began to drain the Fall Maiden's power. When I felt about half of it transfer into me a sandstorm suddenly covered the area. I retracted the bug so suddenly it left a mark on her face, and got back. I covered my eyes as the sandstorm gor thicker.

"What the hell is this?" Mercury yelled.

When I felt the wind eventually die down I uncovered my eyes and immediately noticed what looked to be a man in armor kneeling down with a...

"Keyblade!" I yelled in surprise.

"Your kidding right? You mean that legendary weapon from ancient times?" Emerald asked, keeping the Maiden restrained but she passed out from the shock.

"I thought the Maidens were a myth but my Superior told me otherwise." I said

"I thought that last one in this world died a long time before the Great War.. What one doing here?" I thought.

 _"Aqua...Ven..."_ A metallic voice from the armor said. I could hear a bit of a man's voice but I wasn't sure.

"Wha..." I began but was cut off by the man in armor.

 _"I've made so many mistakes...gave into the darkness...and because of it...you..."_

"Cinder I'm getting a bad feeling." Mercury said.

"Throw her to the side of the road and get ready." I commanded and they complied.

The original goal was to acquire the Maiden's power but Salem mention she wish to spread her goals to other worlds but that she would need this "keyblade" to do so. I thought she was crazy for saying such things but this power I recently gained...felt incredible. Imagine if I could get this keyblade.

 _"I can't save all of them but..."_ the man said and slowly got up.

 _(Play "Rage Awakened ~The Origin~)_

 _"I can at least start with this world. You will not get your hands on the rest of this...odd power. I swear on my life."_ he said and slowly took his keyblade out of the ground.

He then charged forward at us with amazing speed and we managed to narrowly doge a wide swipe from the man. In an instant he swung back around and hit Emerald in the chest and sent her flying backwards. She used her hand and flipped back on her feet. He seemed focused on her and charged at her with keyblade overhead. He swung down at her but she jumps back in time. The impact of the blade with the earth caused and mini earth quake and a small crater to form. Emerald then did a roundhouse kick that connected with the guys head, with no reaction from him, she began to open fire on his head. Again no reaction that indicated he was taking any damage.

He had armor which would explain the resistance to bullets and an aura but... not the aura that this world is used to know of...something different though but very similar.

He aimed his free hand at her and a large fireball was launched directly at her face. She had no time to react and was blasted in the face. She stumbled backwards and covered her face. The man quickly pulled his weapon out and prepared to hit her with an overhead strike when Mercury charged in and kicked him in the back. This stoped the mysterious figures attack on Emerald and shifted his focus to Mercury and swung he keyblade backwards and twisted his body to face him as he did so. Mercury jumped back and launched another kick forward. The man in armor moved fast and swung his weapon. They made contact and at first nothing happened but then, Mercury was suddenly launched backwards.

I used my newly acquired powers and gathered debris from the crater into multiple frozen projectiles and let them go towards the man. He looked at me before ice hit him and exploded around him, creating a mist. I heard him whisper _"Xeha...nort..."_

Both my allies recovered and when they did the man shot like a bullet out of the mist and went right for me. I was then hit in the gut and sent flying back though I managed to land on my feet. I saw he had not hit me with his keyblade but rather a electrified gauntlet. In the blink of an eye the gauntlet transformed into his keyblade.

Salame did mention certain keyblade wielders were able to transform their weapons. I even heard some rumors during my travels that the keyblade sparked the creation of transformational weapons in our world. If they were trying to create their own keyblade or not I don't know.

"You two attack now! I yelled and launched three arrows at once at the man while Emerald and Mercury charged at him with Emerald firing her guns at him.

He swung his blade and shattered my arrows. Emerald bullets did nothing to him and he swung his blade at her and as he did, it suddenly became engulfed in fire. She managed to duck under it but the man continued to swing full circle and went towards Mercury. He slid under the blade and kicked the man in armor ...where it hurts before firing his gun-foot multiple times.

"How's that?!" Mercury boasted as if he already won though I could hear a bit of uneasiness in his voice. They both looked worried as this was not part of the plan. I had no idea this would be happening. Regardless I plan on seizing this keyblade for myself.

Armor or not, though the later option would definitely hut more in this situation, it should have caused him reaction of pain from him. Instead he reached down and grabbed Mercury's foot that had kicked him and hoisted him up in the air. He then swung back at Emerald and hit her chin and forced her back to prevent the oncoming downward strike. He then looked at Mercury, who was punching him in a futile attempt to break free.

He looked at him a bit longer before saying _"You chose the wrong path."_

He then crushed his robotic foot with little effort before throwing him at Emerald who tried charging at him from behind. They collided and both fell to the ground.

I gritted my teeth in anger at this annoyance. I should have taken more of the Fall Maiden's power before fighting him. Mercury's in no shape to fight any more and I have no idea how long Emerald would last. I felt tired, most likely as a result of the back to back battles and my body adjusting to the Fall Maiden's power.

If we kept going, we would surly die. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the man charged at me, swinging his keyblade downward. I jumped back and launched three arrows at his feet and when they landed in the ground, I forced the to explode afterwards. I quickly used debris sent up because of the explosion and made it rain hail on the man. He seemed to shrug it off.

"Nothing seemed to affect him!" I thought.

We need to leave now, but how? He was way to fast for us to run away carrying a crippled Mercury. A thought then came to mind. He swore that I would not get the rest of this power at the start of battle. On a hunch and crunched for time I took a gamble and launched all of my remaining arrows skyward towards the Fall Maiden's unmoving body.

I was right and he made a made a mad dash towards her. Using his free arm he held her close then erected an earth barrier around then. The arrows hit the barrier and I yelled "Move!"

Me and Emerald hoisted Mercury up on our shoulders and moved as fast as we could. As we ran away I caused my arrows embedded in the earth barrier to exploded, hoping to buy us a little bit more time to escape.

 _(Stop playing the song)_

He was powerful, able to fight off three people with ease and shrugged off every attack sent at him. I shivered slightly at having to fight him again. I am certain that I would need to acquire the rest of the Fall Maiden's power to even stand a chance of killing him. Until then, I hope I never see that freak again.

 _Terra's Lingering Will POV_

As the barrier came down and I stood up, I looked around and saw them running in the distance. I was about to give chace when I sensed another figure coming up from behind me. I ignored the three and turned to face the new threat. It was a man. In short, he had black hair, white clothes,with a few other colors mixed in, black pants and a strange looking weapon drawn.

"Amber are you ok?" he called out, presumably to the woman unconscious below me.

When he got no response he turned to me.

"What did you do!?" he asked with anger.

I could just tell that he was a good guy.

I lowered my weapon and said _"Three figures attacked her and stole some of her...unusual power."_

He lowered his weapon and asked "Friend or foe?"

 _"...I arrived late to saved her...was battling with...unpleasant thoughts."_

He seemed to accept that answer as "friends" and ran towards Amber. He tried to wake her up but to no avail.

"I wonder if the others are ok?" he muttered.

 _"Others?"_ I thought.

I faintly sensed this womans battle with the three assassins and came after a mommets hesitation. They got away with about half of the special power. The woman in red...rereminded me of...

Anger rose up. The only emotion I have ever known since my downfall

 _"Very well..."_ I said, deciding to actually stay and protect this world rather then staying in a wasteland doing nothing.

I de summoned my keyblade and knelt down, taking one of Amber's hands into both of mine. I thought of a certain object that a friend of mine made. Our hands glowed an orange color and moments later, I put one hand into the air and a beam of orange light shot far upward until it stopped into a glowing ball of light. Seconds later it separated into three smaller balls of light and shot of at high speeds in three different directions. I removed my hand from Amber's just as a familiar object rested around Amber's neck.

The man was about to speak but I interrupted him by saying _"This unique must not fall into the wrong hands. This will let me know if any others or Amber is in danger. I will rush to their aid."_

He said nothing and gathered Amber up in his arms.

"I'm taking her to a safe place. I..." again I interrupted him.

 _"I will wait here then."_ I said and got into the stance I had endured over the years. He hesitated before running off.

 _"This world..."_ I thought as I was once again left alone though this place was much nicer then the last.

"Aqua...Ven...one day, I will set this right...: I said after an unknown amount of time has passed.

Me: The end. This series is more or less me seeing how good and/or elaborate my battle are.


End file.
